KNB One shots
by Lilliana Greenleaf
Summary: One shots of KNB, pairings, yaoi, smut/lemons, fluff, you name it, I do it. Not too fond of reader inserts, but I'll do them occasionally. Mainly just my fantasies of KNB. I do take requests, so by all means, "ask and you shall receive."
1. Kuroko x Kise- Morphine

**Pairing:** high!Kuroko x Kise

**Rating:** T

**Warnings**: cursing, crack, Kise-ness, fluff

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  


There were many things that Kise had set out to do when he had gotten out of bed that morning, but this certainly wasn't it. Here he was, in the hospital, beside a bet that held his precious Kuroko, who had just gotten surgery for appendicitis, and was now absolutely _high off his ass_ off of morphine. And the best part? Kuroko was feeling chatty.

"What if I was a strawberry?" Kise laughed softly at the bluenette's musings. "Then you would be a very sweet strawberry." Kuroko clapped his hands, his face completely straight as he said "I could be a giraffe and beat people with my neck." Kise blinked. "Kuroko, are you alright." "It's raining lemons, how could I possibly be alright?" Kise covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. It was the fact that Kuroko was as monotone as ever while spouting this nonsense.

It only made Kise love him even more.

Kise listened to Kuroko say something about tomatoes and cucumbers and whatever else he had on his mind. Eventually, the subject came around to basketball. "I loooove basketball." He made a barking noise like #2 would. Kise laughed, leaning back in his seat. "Kurokochii, you're so cute!" Kuroko looked right at him, and, in his monotone voice, said "I know, I'm fucking adorable."

Kise grinned. "Kurokochii~" "What is it, unicorn?" Kise snorted, then grinned mischievously. He decided to use this to his advantage. "Kurokochii, who do you like?" Kuroko tilted his head. "Who do I like? I like basketball-kun." Kise laughed softly. "I mean, who do you like-like. Who do you love?" Kuroko let a smile cross his face, making Kise's heart flutter.

"Kise-kun. I love Kise-kun."

Kise didn't believe his ears at first. "Who?" Kuroko looked at him. "Kise-kun. I love Kise-kun. Could you tell him for me, unicorn? I'm too worried he'll say he doesn't like me."

Kise had never been so happy. He pulled Kuroko into a hug gently, being mindful of his stitches, and whispered "I love you, Kurokochii."

"Kise? Where did you come from? Did the unicorn tell you?" Kise laughed softly and kissed the blue-eyed boy on the nose. "Yes, the unicorn told me."

"Good. I was worried that he might tell Akashi instead."


	2. Midorima x Takao- Valentine's day

**Pairing:** Midorima x Takao

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **Fluff, and I mean a lot of fucking subtle fluff, because these two are adorable.

**Requested by: **Yoko Fujioka (thanks for my first request! You're awesome! Also, my reaction to reading that once I finished was also "the fuck did I just do" :P)

* * *

"I finally get to taste Shin-chan's cooking!" Midorima sighed and pushed his glasses up as Takao fawned over the idea. It was Valentine's day, and despite all of his protests, Takao had insisted on coming over to Midorima's, instead of the other way around. Midorima had somehow been talked into cooking (which may or may not have involved a few kisses to a tender spot on his neck with soft pleading whispers of "Shin-chaaaan pleaaaase~" while pinned against a locker, which really, _no one_ would be able to refuse), and thus, there they were, walking down the street toward's Midorima's. His parents were out on vacation for the special day, so the two basketball players would be alone.

"Don't get too excited, Takao. I'm not making anything too fancy." Takao gave him a genuine smile that made his cheeks heat up. "That's okay, Shin-chan. I'm just excited to spend time with you." Midorima cleared his throat, trying not to get sucked in by the adorableness of his partner. Takao tilted his head. "Will you say it too?" Midorima raised an eyebrow. "Say what?" Takao's eyes sparkled. "That you're excited to spend time with me."

Midorima nearly fell to his knees. He turned his face away so Takao wouldn't see the lovely shade of tomato that it had turned, though Takao knew because of how red his ears were. "Please, Shin-chan? For Valentine's day?"

"I'm glad we get to spend time together." It was clear that he struggled to say the words, but also clear that he meant them. Takao's heart nearly burst and he tackled Midorima in a hug. "Shin-chaaaaan!" He grinned and kissed his cheek. Midorima turned an even darker shade of red and fixed his glasses, trying to push him off. "We'll never get there at this rate, baka!" Takao didn't seem to mind the insult. He skipped and sang some childish song as they walked. Midorima let a small smile cross his face that no one would ever see, but Takao knew it was there. It made him even happier.

They arrived at Midorima's house. The green-headed shooter unlocked the door and stepped inside, taking off his shoes and hanging his bag up on the hook, neatly and perfectly. He took his lucky item, a small heart on a gold chain, out of his jacket pocket and hung his jacket. He put the item in his pants pocket.

Takao was not nearly as neat. He left his shoes in a pile, tossed his bag on the floor, and dropped his jacket on top of it. Midorima rolled his eyes in mild annoyance, but he knew Takao would only complain if he said something.

"Shin-chan, your house is so nice!" Midorima nodded and walked to the kitchen. "Yes, I try to keep it clean." Takao followed him like a puppy would follow its master.

Midorima opened a drawer and got out a simple red apron. He was about to put it on when Takao stopped him. "Shin-chan, I've got one for you." Midorima raised an eyebrow and Takao only winked mischievously as he went back to his bag. He came out with his hands behind his back. "Close your eyes~." Midorima did as he was told. He was aware of Takao putting an apron on him. "Okay, open up!"

No. No no no way was he going to wear this. Takao had put on him a soft pink apron with white lace and a heart-shaped pocket. "Takao, I'm not-" He stopped when he saw the pleading look on Takao's face. He sighed. As long as no one else would see, right? "Fine." Takao snapped a picture on his phone. "Don't worry, Shin-chan! It looks adorable!" Midorima rolled his eyes and turned to the fridge.

"What are you going to make, Shin-chan?" Takao sat on the counter, clearly excited. Midorima wondered how he could be excited over such a simple thing. "I was going to make some fried rice cakes and chicken ramen." Takao clapped his hands. "I thought you weren't making anything big, Shin-chan~" Midorima's cheeks turned pink. "D-Don't think I-" "Oh hush, Shin-chan." Takao leaned forward and pecked his cheek. "It's okay."

Well, Midorima couldn't respond to that without embarrassing himself further, so he just got to work. He got out a big pot and filled it with water for the ramen, and a pan for the rice. Takao began talking again. "Out of curiosity, Shin-chan, why ramen and rice?" Midorima sighed and muttered "it's the only thing I can cook."

Takao let out a giggle. Midorima looked at him. "I'll help you, Shin-chan!" He ran to his bag and put on an apron that matched Midorima's. Midorima smiled slightly. "In that case, will you please start the ramen?"

~.~

After about an hour, they had finished cooking. Lots of sampling and kisses had taken place over the course of the hour. Midorima put the food in bowls and Takao set the table. They sat down, aprons and all, and ate. Their conversation was small talk, talking about basketball, chocolate, and various other topics.

Once they were done, they washed dishes together, and of course, got each other soaked with water and bubbles. After changing, they curled up on the couch in a blanket and just cuddled. Little known fact about Midorima, once you got past his tsundere-ness, he loved to cuddle.

"Shin-chan?" "Yes, Takao?"

Takao smiled that smile that made Midorima's heart beat a mile a minute. "I love you."

Midorima blushed and looked away, but of course, he managed to say "I love you too."

* * *

So next I'm thinking of doing either GOM x Kuroko (because I'm a perv and I love them) or Murasakibara x Kuroko (because honestly that's fucking adorable). SO which should it be? Also, I love reviews because they help me become a better writer, and feel free to request! Thanks!


	3. Akashi x OC- First love

**Pairing:** Akashi x OC

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **A lil bit o' fluff (because there are like no fluff stories with Akashi out there and I wanted to write one)

**Requested by: **zzyyzz

* * *

Tadashi Junsui. The name that made many-a-man's heart flutter. The name that girls whispered about during lunch. The name that struck an image of perfection in the chords of the mind. The name that made one think of the word "pure."

She was a beautiful girl, with long dark hair that she usually wore in a ponytail high on the back of her head. She was slender, but not skinny; one might describe her physique as lithe. She had a cute face, with the perfect smile that wasn't perfect. It was genuine. She always seemed like she cared about the littlest problems of someone else's. Her brown doe eyes sparkled with delight whenever she achieved something. She was so innocent and pure, and clever, too. She had excellent grades, and always kept her cool composure. She was the one people would go to for help.

In her spare time, she played sports. She wasn't actually on an official team, but no one said "no" if she wanted to join in on a practice. She had a sharp eye and learned quickly. Her favourite sport was basketball.

She loved watching the high school team's practices, and occasionally joining in. She wasn't bad at it, but she wasn't exactly a prodigy. She was cute when she messed up, and determined when she did not. The other players loved spending time with her and would often ask her to visit them.

Yes, little Jun-chan was the perfect girl. Maybe that's why she caught his eye. In his mind, they were perfect for each other.

Akashi Seijuro. The emperor. The man who did it all. Perfect grades. Perfect composure. Perfect at basketball. Perfect at everything. So perfect, it often made him wonder why she wasn't interested in him.

She was friendly with him, of course, and not intimidated by him, unlike everyone else. She held her ground against him, which made him admire her even more. But she didn't give him any special treatment. Normally, that wouldn't have been a problem for "Akashi-san," as she addressed him, but this time, it was. He wanted her all to himself. He didn't like when another man got too close, or when she laughed at one of their jokes. That light, sweet laugh that made him feel something he had never felt before.

Akashi wasn't sure what was happening to him, or what he should do, so, he went and visited Kuroko. When he told his former teammate about how she made him feel, he simply tilted his head and said "Akashi-kun, you have a crush."

A crush? THE Akashi Seijuro had a crush? He didn't believe it at first, but after thinking about it, yes, he did. He looked at the sky and smiled to himself. "Well, I'll just have to do something about it."

The moment he went back to school, he began to look for her. Now, one thing about Akashi is that he's blunt and straight to the point. He had no intention of pulling her to the side and standing in a blushing, stuttering mess while she giggled softly. He was going to straight up tell her he liked her.

Obviously, having no experience with love, that is NOT what happened. The moment he saw her, he walked over, and asked if he could speak to her. She flashed that smile, causing Akashi's cheeks to turn pink, and nodded. Akashi felt his heart race. "Would you meet me on the roof during lunch?" Once she agreed, he turned and walked away, trying not to lose his composure.

"WHat was THAT?" He asked himself as he looked in the mirror. He then realized that this was going to be more difficult than he had originally thought.

The time approached for Akashi to make his confession. His palms were sweaty as he walked up the stairs to the roof, his chest felt tight, and he felt dizzy. He wondered if he was sick. He opened the door, glad for the fresh air, then stopped when he saw her.

She had his back to him, her ponytail swaying gently in the wind. She was looking out over the school grounds, observing all of the students below. She had a relaxed pose, leaning more on her right leg.

Akashi cleared his throat. His face heated up when she turned and smiled at him. "What is it, Akashi-san?"

"I love you." The words had come out before he realized it. The silence that followed nearly suffocated him. He couldn't turn his gaze away, looking right into her eyes. Her smile brightened and her eyes sparkled, like she had won something. Akashi's world went in slow motion as she ran to him and hugged him, giggling.

"I'm so glad you finally realized it. I love you too!"

They put a whole new meaning to the term "power-couple."


	4. Murasakibara x Kuroko- The Pocky Game

**Pairing: **Murasakibara x Kuroko

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **smut/lemon/whatever you want to call it. Language. Changed from the original because something fucked up on here, but the plot is still the same.

**Requested by: **Deedee

* * *

"Kuro-chin." Kuroko nearly jumped out of his skin when a large hand ruffled his hair, but he kept his usual expressionless demeanour. He looked up at a familiar giant. "Murasakibara-kun. Why are you here?"

They were at Seirin high, near the end of practice. Murasakibara stood out like a sore thumb in his Yosen sweatsuit. "We had a practice game near here, so I came to see you." Kuroko blinked. He turned to face the giant, looking up to see his face "Why?"

Murasakibara flashed a rare smile and held up a bag full of snacks. "I want to play a game." He grabbed Kuroko's arm and pulled him out of the gym, causing the others to protest, but none of them went after the two.

"Murasakibara-kun, where are we going?" "To your house, Kuro-chin." His mouth was full of chips. Kuroko stumbled behind, trying to keep up with Murasakibara's fast pace. "My parents aren't home; they can't make you any snacks." Murasakibara ignored the comment.

They made it to the shadow's house and went inside. "When will your parents be back?" Kuroko responded "the day after tomorrow. They're on vacation." Murasakibara nodded and plopped down onto the couch. He patted the seat beside him. Kuroko sat down and looked at Murasakibara. "What is this all about?" He asked, face a stoic as ever.

Murasakibara reached into his plastic bag and pulled out a small red box. "Pocky?" Kuroko took the box from him and examined it. "It's vanilla." "Kuro-chin's favourite." Murasakibara patted his head gently. He took the box back and opened it. "I read about this game online and I wanted to play." Kuroko tilted his head. "The pocky game?" On the outside, he seemed expressionless, but his heart was racing. He watched Murasakibara place one end of one of the treats in his mouth.

Kuroko shyly bit the other end, a little nervous. His mind was racing. Did Murasakibara really know what this meant? He shook his head a bit to forget about it and took a bite. Murasakibara bit the other end, a slight smirk on his face. Kuroko told himself it was just his imagination.

The stick got shorter and shorter until Kuroko could feel Murasakibara's breath against his lips. He couldn't stop the flush of red that swept over his face as Murasakibara took the last bite and their lips brushed. Kuroko started to move away, but Murasakibara's arm wrapped around him, pulling him to the giant's chest. Kuroko's hands rested on his shoulders. Blue eyes met purple and both shifted closer to each other.

The kiss started out sweet and innocent, but it quickly escalated. Kuroko's eyes fluttered shut as Murasakibara's tongue invaded his mouth. He felt a large hand slip under his shirt and shivered. His shirt was soon gone. Something told him to stop, but he didn't want to. It felt good.

Murasakibara broke the kiss and began kissing Kuroko's neck, quickly finding all of the sensitive spots and earning a soft moan from the shadow. Kuroko ran his fingers through Murasakibara's hair and arched into his kisses as Murasakibara began sucking on his collarbone. "Mura-kun~"

Murasakibara suddenly stopped and picked up Kuroko, carrying him up the stairs. Kuroko stared at him, tilting his head cutely. Murasakibara carried Kuroko to his bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him, not that anyone was around to open it anyway. Kuroko soon found himself on his back on his small bed with Murasakibara leaning over him. "Tetsu-chin." Kuroko blushed darkly at that, averting his gaze. Murasakibara kissed along his jaw, causing another moan to escape. Kuroko's basketball shorts suddenly felt a bit too tight.

"Call me Atsushi, Tetsu-chin." Kuroko opened his mouth, but only a moan came out as Murasakibara began kissing down his chest. Kuroko pulled at Murasakibara's hair, causing the giant to emit a low growl. Kuroko's hands were suddenly pinned above his head and tied there by a belt that had been left on the bedside table. "A-Atsushi-kun..." Kuroko looked up at Murasakibara, who looked down at him with an expression that sent shivers down Kuroko's spine.

"Tetsu." Murasakibara dropped the -chin as he took off his own shirt. Kuroko arched his back as Murasakibara left butterfly kisses all over the small man's stomach. "Atsushi, please..." Kuroko felt as if he would explode if he didn't get some relief. Murasakibara smirked a bit. "Tetsu is sweet." Kuroko bit his lip, letting emotion flood his face. "Please!" It was probably the loudest he had ever been.

Murasakibara quickly jerked off Kuroko's shorts and boxers, licking his lips at the sight that waited for him. Kuroko blushed darkly, embarrassed. "Don't stare..." Murasakibara kissed him briefly before taking off his own pants and boxers. Kuroko felt a bit nervous. "Huge..." Well, it was to be expected from such a large man. "Atsushi, you'll rip me in half." Murasakibara kissed his head. "Just relax." He grabbed a bottle of lotion from the bedside table and coated his fingers with it.

Kuroko gasped as one of the fingers went into him. It felt weird, but good at the same time. The second finger hurt a bit. Murasakibara spread his fingers to stretch Kuroko out. The shadow let out a soft moan and bucked his hips a bit. Murasakibara added a third finger. "Tetsu." Kuroko panted and looked up at Murasakibara. The giant removed his fingers and positioned himself at Kuroko's entrance.

"Ready?" Kuroko nodded. He tried to relax. Murasakibara pushed in, making Kuroko cry out in pain. "It hurts!" Murasakibara kissed away a few tears and pushed himself all the way in before holding still. Kuroko pulled at the belt that tied his hands. Murasakibara released him. His arms wrapped around the giant's neck, holding him close.

After a minute, Kuroko slowly nodded and whispered "move." Murasakibara moved his hips, trying to keep control of himself. Kuroko let out a soft moan and Murasakibara thrust. Kuroko arched his back and wrapped his legs around Murasakibara.

"Atsushi!" Murasakibara quickly sped up, slamming hard and fast into Kuroko. He let out a low moan in Kuroko's ear. Kuroko cried out in pleasure. It was wonderful to see the shadow being so expressive. Murasakibara started searching for that special spot.

"ATSUSHI! THERE!" Murasakibara pounded into Kuroko's prostate, moaning his name softly. Kuroko arched his back and cried out "I'm close!" Murasakibara could only nod and go faster.

Kuroko soon released all over them both, with Murasakibara followign close behind. He filled up Kuroko to the brim and pulled out slowly. Kuroko laid back on the bed, panting desperately. Murasakibara flopped beside him, wrapping his large arms around the small man, and pulling him close. Kuroko blushed a bit and nuzzled him. "Atsushi..." "I love you, Tetsu. Just like candy." Kuroko let a small smile dance across his face. "I love you too." He whispered.

"I'll have to get pocky more often."


	5. Kise x OC- Burning Jealousy

Pairing: Kise x OC

Rating: K+

Warnings: the Irish, jealousy, Kise is a bit OOC because of his jealousy, unclear ending. I'll let you decide for yourself how it really ends. Good luck.

Requested by: Rukou

* * *

Jealousy is a wicked thing. It warps the mind and twists the heart out of proportion, it distorts all rationality and makes one feel like they're burning on the inside. It makes people into something that they're not; it turns people into monsters. Kise had never dealt with jealousy before, so it was a new feeling to him. He wanted what he couldn't have.

Her name was Cassi. She was half-foreigner, which gave her an interesting appearance. Her father was Japanese, but her mother was Irish, and as a result, she had wild curly red hair, lots of freckles, and piercing green eyes that seemed to unravel any man at the seems. She spoke Japanese, but her language had a bit of the irish twist that made Kise's heart skip a beat whenever she spoke. She truly was a unique girl, but Kise was frustrated. He had always been able to have any girl that he wanted, but for some reason, Cassi was completely uninterested in him.

Cassi was very friendly, and was a pretty popular girl, but for some reason, she had never had any romantic interest in anybody. Technically, she had never turned anyone down, but whenever someone confessed to her, which was often, she always managed to wiggle her way out of it without hurting anyone's feelings. It wasn't until she had left that the unlucky man realized he had been rejected.

Kise had also had this experience. He had confessed to her, but at that point, it was simply because he was bored, and she was a rare prize to be won. He had done all of the things that the girls loved, he had taken her to the roof, with flowers, and confessed, but she had given him the same answer that she gave everyone else, and he didn't even realize that he, THE Kise Ryouta, had been rejected, until she was already down the stairs and out of sight.

Kise was astonished. He walked down the hallway on his way to practice, but he couldn't get the wild red-head Cassi out of his mind. The poetic side of him compared her to a typhoon: wild and terrifying and beautiful, destroying everything in her path.

But none of this was the cause of Kise's jealousy. It caused him a good amount of confusion and frustration, and maybe even a bit of love, but the cause of his raging envy was something else entirely. As he opened the gym door, his fist clenched and he growled a bit to himself. From the window of the gym, past all of the boys prepping for basketball practice, he could see them. He could see Cassi, _his _Cassi, sitting in the grass with a few books open on her lap and by her knees, but her attention wasn't focused on her studies. Those piercing green eyes that melted Kise's heart were focused on something else.

A boy.

He was a nobody. Just some shy, dorky kid with thick glasses that sat in the back of the class; Kise didn't even remember his name. Tsuki, or something like that. So why was _this kid_ the one getting Cassi's attention, and not Kise? This nerd, blushing like mad as Cassi giggled and made some comment; why was she infatuated with _him_?

Kise resolved to ask her.

He was in a brooding sort of rage during practice and absolutely destroyed anyone he was going up against. It was rare to see the model so upset, everyone just left him alone. After practice, he glanced out the window to see Cassi and the boy packing up their books. Kise broke into a run towards the locker rooms. He didn't want to miss her. It never occurred to him that she might not like what he was about to do.

He ran out with his back slung over his shoulder. He could see them, sharing a hug. It made him sick. He would be so much better for her. He opened his mouth to call out her name, but he stopped dead in his tracks. Cassi had kissed the boy on the cheek and sent him away. The boy was a blushing, stuttering mess. He wished Cassi a good evening and headed to the bike racks.

Kise felt something odd. His chest hurt, a lot, and he wasn't sure why. He dropped his bag and managed to choke out, "Cassi." His vision blurred. He was crying.

Cassi looked over at the sound of her name. Her cheeks were pink from her encounter, but that colour faded when she spotted Kise. "Oh, Kise-san. How are you?" She was too far away to see his tears. He loved the way she said his name, even if she did use the formal terms. He wished that she would say his first name.

"Cassi..." His voice cracked. He gulped and just stood there, staring at her. The sunset behind her made heir hair look like flames, and her eyes shimmered in the evening light. "Kise-san, are you alright?" She walked over to him. "Kise-san, you're crying!" She seemed genuinely worried. "What's wrong? Kise-san, talk to me."

Kise snapped. "Kise-san, Kise-san, Kise-san, is that all you ever say!?" He clenched his fist and shouted at her through tears. "Why don't you ever call me by my first name? I've asked you to so many times! Why is it always Kise-san? Why not Ryouta? Or at least Kise-chan! I want to be dear to you, Cassichii! Why are you so uninterested in me? I'm so much better than that boy, in every way! I'm rich, and popular, and handsome, and just great! He's just some nobody with thick glasses who cant talk to a teacher without shaking! You turned me down! No, you didn't even turn me down, you didn't really even answer me! Why him? I'm so much better! Why?"

_SLAP._

It took Kise a second to register what had happened. But once he came to his senses, yes, his cheek stung, and Cassi's eyes flashed as she pulled back the hand that had slapped him, and slapped him hard. Cassi wouldn't take being shouted at quietly. She was half Irish, after all.

"How dare you, Kise!" She spat his name. It felt like daggers to Kise. "How dare you! I know what you do to all of those poor girls that you date! I know you only date them to look good! I know how you hurt them when you leave! I refuse to be another one of your trophies! You're selfish, Kise! You're selfish and cruel and you think you're so great, but you're just really weak!" Kise could only stand in shock as she insulted him. She shouted a few more things, waving her hands around, but then he caught her wrists. He wasn't even in control of himself anymore. His jealousy had consumed him.

"Cassi, I love you." He kissed her without even thinking. Kise never really did worry about consequences in the heat of the moment. It might be one of his weaknesses. It might be a strength.

His jealousy, however, might just very well be the death of him.


	6. Aomine x Kagami- Baby Steps

Pairing: Aomine x Kagami

Rating: T

Warnings: a shit ton of fluff, one curse word, reference to sexual themes in the beginning, the idiocy of the combination of these two.

* * *

At first, it was just a fling. They both had a little too much to drink one evening, and things had happened, and the next morning they agreed it would never happen again.

Then it happened again.

The third time, they weren't even drunk.

After that, it was a brave first step, one asked the other to play basketball, something they both loved, but neither could remember who asked first. They played for hours and hours, and when they got tired, they played even harder, determined to beat the other. It was a fierce kind of hope, that maybe a fierce kind of love could happen between them, but neither was brave enough to ask, so they were a fierce kind of rivals instead. But it wasn't enough, for either of them. It was never enough.

A third party turned out to be the bravest. After three hours of extraneous one-on-one, Momoi asked if the two would like to go get something to eat with her. She was a clever girl, and she knew how both males felt. It hurt her to let go of Aomine, but she knew it had to be done. Selfishness wouldn't get anyone anywhere, and pride was holding them back.

Momoi left them alone after faking a phone call. The two stared each other down across the table. Anyone who didn't know any better would say it was the tension between two rivals, but they both knew better. Tension nearly choked them both. They both knew it wasn't the tension of rivalry, nor was it sexual tension. It may have been at one point, but not anymore. No, it was the tension between two people in love who didn't know how to express anything but fury. Soft emotions were not their things.

They went home together. Aomine made the excuse of some aunt he hated coming for a visit (though it wasn't true at all and they both knew it), so Kagami offered to let him crash at his apartment. Aomine stubbornly accepted, though his stubbornness was just a front. That was step two. Step three was entirely Kagami, who was tired of waiting for something to happen. It wasn't really something he did, rather, something he didn't do.

"Oi," Aomine walked into Kagami's room with a towel around his waist and over his hair after a shower. "You didn't set out a futon." Kagami, however, was already laying in his bed, with his back facing Aomine. He appeared to be asleep, though he was actually wide awake, his heart pounding, hoping, praying that maybe Aomine would lie down next to him.

It didn't happen.

"I'll crash on the couch then." Aomine left the room. Kagami let out the breath he had been holding. Disappointment was a bitch.

Aomine sighed as he dressed and sat on the couch. Kagami's house was clean, but it felt so empty. Kagami was all alone in this place. Aomine began to think what living with Kagami would be like. He smirked at his thoughts at first, but then his smirk faded into a dreamy smile. Waking up to Kagami's cooking, going to sleep with Kagami in his arms, it was a pleasant thought.

_Going to sleep with Kagami in his arms._

Aomine realized how much of an idiot he was. It was time for him to take the third step. He couldn't get off the couch fast enough as he ran to Kagami's room, throwing open the door. Kagami was asleep, for real this time, and was snoring softly. Aomine took a deep breath and closed the door behind him, walking as quietly as he could. However, he tripped over a book or something that had been left on the floor, and fell quite loudly.

"Mmm?" Kagami woke and rolled to face him, rubbing his eyes. He yawned and asked, "what was that?" Aomine flushed red with embarrassment as he answered, "erm, my shirt fell." "Huh?" Kagami leaned up on his elbows. "Sounded heavier than that." Aomine picked himself up off the floor and replied as coolly as he could, "I was in it."

Kagami took a moment to process that, then started laughing. "Hey, shut up!" Aomine hit him with his own pillow. Kagami snorted and reached out, grabbing his wrist and pulling him down. "Come here, you big idiot." Aomine protested, but fell silent when he realized his position. He was laying practically on top of Kagami with his head on the other male's chest. Kagami's arms were draped around him lazily.

Aomine found himself to be quite comfortable as he wrapped his arms around Kagami's waist. Kagami let out a slow breath and went back to sleep.

_Yeah,_ Aomine thought to himself. _This is definitely nice._ He fell asleep with Kagami in his arms.

Step four? Dealing with the embarrassment of waking up like that, though they could probably manage to get along fine after that.


	7. Aomine x male OC- Tough Love

Pairing: Aomine x male!OC

Rating: M

Warnings: I listened to FOB's Novocaine while writing this, yaoi (bxb), violence, lots of cursing, mild sexual content, death

* * *

Aomine Daichi and Kurohi Muteki didn't get along. Well, that was no surprise; Aomine didn't get along with anyone, but the problem was, Aomine and Kurohi were together. Sure, Aomine loved girls and their bodies, but there was something about Kurohi that captivated him. They started dating shortly after the beginning of their first year, but they had been fighting at the drop of a hat since they met over the summer at basketball training camp.

Kurohi played basketball, but it was more of a hobby for him. That was one thing that ticked Aomine off. Another was that Kurohi was faster than him. When they first met, Kurohi was actually pretty terrible at basketball itself. Originally, he had been in gymnastics, but he had quit because of a back injury. Kurohi was bitter when they first met, and had instantly clashed with Aomine.

Once he had a grasp of how the game worked, Kurohi was fantastic at basketball. He didn't have Aomine's power, but he was fast and cunning, and Aomine would shout in rage every time he went to dribble and the ball suddenly wasn't there anymore. Kurohi was sneaky. He didn't have Kuroko's lack of presence, but he could come close enough.

They fought about anything and everything, and sometimes it even came to physical blows. Once again, Aomine was stronger, but Kurohi was faster, and the worst part was that Kurohi played dirty. He wasn't above a nut shot, and he loved to drive his sharp little shoulder into Aomine's diaphragm.

After a summer of fighting, something changed. They were alone in the locker room, a few months after school had started. It was right after their first game, hosted at their school. Of course, they had won, but the two were mad at each other because they kept getting in each other's way. The coach had been pretty mad, but had let them off easy since they had won. 50 push ups, 20 laps around the gym, and clean up duty wasn't really that bad.

Now, they were alone, because everyone else had already left. Aomine had just taken off his sweaty jersey when Kurohi said rather plainly, "it was your fault." Aomine took the bait. "The hell it was! It was your fault, you little shit, and you know it!" Kurohi gave him a voracious grin and retorted, "no it wasn't. If you would just stay out of my way and let me get the ball to the net-" "You're too cocky, you know that?" Aomine cracked his knuckles with a dangerous look. "Oh, getting violent are we? You're always flying off the handle. It's pathetic," Kurohi scoffed.

Aomine reached out and grabbed his jersey, jerking him forward. "Someone's got to teach you a lesson, you little fucker." Kurohi smirked, "oh, I'm so scared! You're too slow to land a blow. Too stupid, too." Aomine reeled his fist back, but when he swung, his fist hit empty air. Kurohi had lifted his arms and simply slid out of his jersey, and was just about to stomp on Aomine's foot.

Aomine moved out of the way just in time. "You little shit!" Kurohi snickered, "you ready to lose again, Aomine?" Aomine growled and reached for him, but Kurohi darted forward and slammed his shoulder into Aomine's gut. Aomine felt the air being driven out of him and stumbled back. This time, he recovered quickly. He grabbed a fistful of Kurohi's thick black hair, earning a surprised look, and slammed him into the locker, holding him there by his hair. "Don't you know if you do something too many times it looses effect?" Aomine smirked.

Kurohi rammed his knee right into Aomine's crotch. "SHIT!" Aomine crumpled to the floor. Kurohi laughed, "that will never lose effect, you sorry bastard." "You dirty little bitch!" Aomine roared and knocked Kurohi's feet out from under him. Kurohi hit the ground hard, and Aomine lashed out, his fist connecting with Kurohi's face. Kurohi rolled away, clutching a bleeding nose.

They both recovered at roughly the same time, getting to their feet and facing each other with furious glares. Kurohi had blood flowing at a steady rate from his nose, over his lips, to drip down his chin onto his chest, where it ran down the middle and soaked into the waistband of his pants. Aomine couldn't help but to follow the trail with his eyes. Kurohi, though muscular, had pale skin like a girl's, which emphasized the crimson staining it.

"Quit staring at me like that, Ahomine!" Once again, anger flooded Aomine and he shoved Kurohi against the locker, ending up with there faces mere inches apart. Blue eyes met hazel, and Aomine wasn't sure what to do next.

Kurohi was the first to move. He grabbed Aomine with both hands by the hair and jerked him forward, their lips crashing together. Aomine felt intoxicated as the metallic tang of blood invaded his mouth. Kurohi bit Aomine's lip until he was bleeding, too. Aomine grunted at this and lifted Kurohi off the ground, pressing their bodies together. Kurohi wrapped his legs around Aomine's waist and gave his hair a harsh tug. The whole time, their gazes remained locked together.

The situation escalated quickly, but even when their bodies were connected, they still struggled against each other, though it wasn't quite hate anymore. It was rough, wild, and sinful, everything that they were and would be. After that, they considered themselves a couple, and they sometimes went out on dates, though those usually ended in shouting matches and a local child learning a few new adult phrases. Occasionally, they would hold hands, but they still always fought, though the endings turned out a little different than they used to. If asked, they would calmly deny that love was involved, but that they definitely extended beyond friends with benefits.

For example, when Aomine lost to Kagami, Kurohi was there, and instead of blaming Aomine, he let Aomine cry on his shoulder, and he never told a soul. They were like that. Despite their clashing personalities, they did gradually come to care for each other, even if their way of showing it was violent and loud. Aomine came to realize that he needed Kurohi, and Kurohi knew from the start that he needed Aomine.

Perhaps that was why the ending was so devastating for them both.

Kurohi had been having coughing fits, and one day in practice, he was practicing his shooting, when he collapsed. He just fell, like a sack of concrete, and didn't get up. The ball bounced away. "Kuro!" Aomine rushed to him, kneeling down and trying to get a response. Kurohi's eyes were open, but they were unfocused and glazed over, and he wasn't responding.

Kurohi didn't come to school for a week. When he did, he was different. His aggression was gone, and he just looked empty. He avoided Aomine all day, and when he didn't show up for practice, Aomine ditched and hunted him down. He found Kurohi walking home. It was then that he noticed how pale Kurohi was.

"Oi! Kuro! Who the hell do you think you are, avoiding me all day? You haven't called me all week! I was worried sick, you bastard!" Kurohi looked over his shoulder. "Oh, Daiki, there you are." Aomine scowled and grabbed his shoulder, turning him around. "Don't play dumb with me, you little shit." Kurohi gave him a deeply sad look. He looked so... tired. Aomine loosened his grip and his voice softened. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Kurohi began to cough and covered his mouth. "I need to get home." Aomine saw the blood between his fingers. "You need to get to a hospital." "No, Daiki, I just need my medicine. Look, I'll explain when we get there, but will you help me? I cant walk." It was true. When Aomine let go, Kurohi crumpled to the ground. Aomine picked him up, worry plaguing his heart, and carried him home. The house was empty.

The news he received wasn't what he expected at all. Once Kurohi had taken his medicine and settled on the couch beside Aomine, he stared at the floor and said softly, "I have two months to live."

The silence that followed was deafening. "WHAT?" Aomine came to his senses. "What the hell do you mean?" Kurohi explained, "I have terminal cancer in my spine. My brain is losing connection to all parts of my body. My lungs are going the fastest, and my legs are weak." Aomine shook his head slowly, "no... when did this happen? You were fine? Oh god, this isn't my fault, is it? We fought so much, and... other things..." Kurohi laughed, his cheeks flushing. "No, fortunately, it wasn't you. No, I likely had it before, and my back injury in gymnastics probably happened because of the weakened spine. They should have caught it then, but they didn't, and now I'm going to die."

"Don't say that," Aomine felt tears running down his face as the news sank in. "Don't say that! You wont die! You're too tough, you crafty little bastard!" Kurohi pulled Aomine into a hug. Aomine squeezed him and buried his face in Kurohi's shoulder, letting a soft sob escape. Kurohi rubbed his back and Aomine felt hot tears landing on his back.

"Aomine, I want you to let me go. If you leave now, it'll be easier for you to-" "SHUT UP!" Aomine cut him off. "I'm not going to leave you," he cupped Kurohi's face in his hands. For the first time ever, Aomine whispered three very dangerous words. "I love you."

That was the last time they had sex, because Kurohi was too weak after that, but Aomine stayed beside him until the end, two months later. He held Kurohi in his arms as Kurohi died. Kurohi couldn't speak, but he wrote his last words instead. He knew it would tear Aomine apart, but he had to make sure Aomine moved on.

_I don't feel a thing for you._

Aomine knew it wasn't true, and as Kurohi's eyes closed, he whispered, "thank you."


	8. Midorima x OC- Silver Ring

Pairing: Midorima x OC

Rating: K+

Warnings: plot twist

Requested by: RakshaRashelMarie

* * *

It was safe to say that Midorima knew next to nothing about love. All he knew was that the sight of her made him inexplicably nervous, wary, dizzy, and angry.

Her name was Suwari Kaneki. She was a third-year, and a popular one, too. She was also the new manager of his basketball team, and she was ridiculously clever. She had a way with words that made anyone want to do her bidding, and she certainly maintained a powerful presence. Midorima was drawn to her like a moth to fire, ready to burn for the sake of touching the light.

It was a Tuesday evening, the first time she spoke to him directly about something other than basketball. Midorima had stayed behind, practicing his shooting. Shot after shot, basket after basket, he never missed, he never grew weary, he was perfectly calm, until she heard a strong female voice from just behind him. "Midorima-san, what are you still doing here? Practice ended an hour ago."

There was the nervousness making him sweat, the butterflies in his stomach. As hard as he tried, he just couldn't digest them. How had she snuck up on him so easily? He cleared his throat, "I'm still practicing, Suwari-senpai." He turned around, his eyes meeting hers. He tried to hold her gaze. "Why are you still here?"

She didn't seem to interested in a staring contest. She picked up a basketball from the wire basket, tossing it back and forth between her hands. "I had a meeting after practice for theatre club. I heard noise in here and decided to check it out." Midorima watched as she coiled like a spring, her straight chocolate hair shifting over the fabric of her blazer, and jumped, shooting the ball. It went right into the hoop. "Yes!"

"Your form was... perfect." He wished he hadn't said it, but now that the words were out there, he had to follow up. "Where did you learn to shoot?" She replied, "my older brother taught me. He's played basketball all his life. He's the star of his college team now." She smiled proudly. Midorima looked away, partially in fear of going blind and partially because his cheeks felt unbearably hot. The ground swam beneath his feet. There was the dizziness. Apparently he skipped out on the wariness; was it because they were alone?

"You shoot perfectly as well. I miss all the time, but I haven't seen you miss once." She complimented him and his fists clenched. Why was he so angry? He wasn't angry at her, he didn't think he was capable of that, so what was the source?

"Midorima-kun, oh, can I call you that?" A friendly honorific? Midorima's heart raced. "Y-yes." He mentally slapped himself for stuttering. She smiled warmly. "Midorima-kun, would you like to go for ice cream? There's a place not to far from here." She was so friendly, and her smile was irresistible. Her golden eyes glittered with excitement. How was he supposed to say no?

"Fine," he said it as if she was a bother, but they both knew better. "I'll go get changed."

In the locker room, Midorima dunked his head in cold water. He took a few deep breaths, toweled his hair dry, and put his track suit and glasses on. He wished he wasn't so sweaty. He headed back into the gym, with his bag slung over his shoulder, to see Suwari pushing the ball cart back to its place. Midorima didn't say anything and followed her out of the gym.

They walked in silence. Midorima felt incredibly awkward, but Suwari seemed to be at peace. The wind ruffled her hair lightly and Midorima tore his gaze away to focus on the sidewalk in front of him. He then realized, he was angry at himself. He had yet to realize why.

She liked mint chocolate ice cream, Midorima discovered. He focused on his own as they sat outside under an umbrella. When she was finished, she began to talk to him. "Midorima-kun, what is today's lucky item?" He set a small silver ring on the table. It was plain, and much too small for his finger, not that he would wear it anyway. It was older, and speckled with age, the way silver is when its been used for a while.

"Oh, isn't that lovely? May I?" She reached out to it and Midorima nodded. She picked it up, inspecting it. "What a pretty ring." Why did she think it was so pretty? It was worn and plain, without anything to offer. Midorima suddenly realized, the ring was like him. He was dull and good for nothing but shooting baskets and listening to horoscopes. He was just a first year, what could he offer her?

Midorima voiced this. Well not exactly, he talked about the ring. "Why? It's dull and old and too small for me. It's just today's item." She looked right at him. "With a little polish, it could shine like a star. It's so wonderfully simple, not like all those complicated diamond rings that are virtually worthless but are sold for ridiculous prices and are too flashy. Silver is extremely valuable, and so beautiful, even if it's undersold. Besides," she slid the ring onto her middle finger. "It fits me perfectly." He knew she wasn't talking about the ring.

"Midorima-kun," her voice softened and she reached out, placing her hands over his. "Can I keep it?" Midorima realized why he was angry at himself. He had thought he wasn't good enough, but now, he knew that she didn't care. She had never really talked to him before, but she knew him. She was like that. She could see right through him. "It just seems so lonely without a finger to be on, and I have some polish at home. With a little time, it'll be the prettiest ring around, and it will be all mine."

Midorima opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. His cheeks felt hot and wet, and his glasses fogged up. Was he crying? Yes, he realized. He was. Through the haze of his glasses, he could see her kind smile. He finally found words. "Why? Why put in so much effort for a ring that could easily be found brand new somewhere else? Silver and simple and just the way you want it." She squeezed his hands. "It doesn't mean anything if there's no effort."

Midorima turned his gaze away. He pulled his hands from beneath hers and set them in his lap. "You can keep the ring." His heart screamed at him to stop pushing her away. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve. He could see the despair in her eyes. "But I assure you, it doesn't need the charity."

"It's not charity, Midorima." Her voice was still soft but it had an edge. "I get something out of it, too." She turned her gaze away, her hair covering her eyes. "A finger is lonely without a ring."

Midorima left her there. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her how he felt. His anger at himself renewed, he was an idiot, and he wasn't good enough for her. He wouldn't let her image darken because of him. He didn't look back, so he didn't see her crying.

Outside of basketball, she didn't speak to him again, but whenever he looked, he saw a flash of silver on a chain on her neck. She graduated that year, fifth in her class, and went to college in London. Midorima thought he would never see her again. Maybe it was for the best.

Midorima went on with his life, but he could never look at another girl without thinking of her. He played basketball in college, but his career was astrology. Six years passed since that day. Midorima still kept contact with his old friends, but he never once heard from her. Not a day passed when he didn't wonder if she was doing well. One evening, when he had come home from a job at a radio station, he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to see a pretty young woman with chocolate hair and gold eyes with a silver ring on a chain around her neck. "Excuse me, sir," that strong-willed voice was so familiar. Midorima felt butterflies in his stomach.

"I've run out of silver polish and was wondering if you had any." She said, looking into his eyes. It was her. She had come to find him. Midorima replied, "when did you run out?" "Six years ago, and I haven't had the time to get more. My ring needs a good polish." Midorima stepped forward. "Yes, I have some. Your ring, it misses your finger dearly." He cupped her cheeks in his hands. He no longer wrapped his fingers in tape, so he could feel her soft skin. Her eyes watered. "Yes, my finger would like to wear a ring again, but I'm out of polish."

"I've got plenty." He kissed her, his green eyes meeting her gold ones. She melted into his embrace, tears streaming down her face. He had missed her so much, and finally he felt like he might be good enough for her.

She had never cared, because she loved him anyway.


	9. Aomine x Kise- Sweet Nothings

**Pairing: **Aomine x Kise

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **lemon/smut/whatever you call it. Doin' the do, if that makes you happy. Foul language. Slightly OOC Aomine because he's tired.

**Requested by: **nikooruchan21

* * *

Sorry this took so long guys, I've been really busy lately and in a bit of a slump, but I'm back at it though, so request away!

* * *

Kise had always liked the idea of sweet nothings; little words whispered in the lover's ear, precious things dipped in sugar to express love, but ever since Kise realized he was in love with Aomine, he realized that sweet nothings were exactly that. Nothing. Aomine wasn't one to waste breath on Kise, and Kise didn't know what he would say to Aomine even if he wanted to, but that was okay because they both knew they loved each other.

It was a Sunday morning, and Kise couldn't stand being alone any longer, so he called Aomine. Aomine, whom had clearly been asleep, answered, "mm? What?" Kise smiled and tried not to laugh. "Get up and come over. I'm lonely." "You suck. I'll be over soon." Kise did laugh this time, earning a few curses after that.

Kise showered and cleaned up his apartment a little. It was always so empty. Why did he need this huge apartment to himself? He sighed softly and wished that there was someone he could share it with.

There was a knock on the door. "Oi, Kise, come open the door you bastard." Kise smiled and opened the door, "Aominechii!" Aomine scowled and pushed him aside, letting himself in. After taking off his shoes he collapsed on the couch. "You woke me up, asshole." Kise smiled, "clearly you're not awake yet with how you're dressed." Aomine wore his blue basketball shorts with an orange shirt. It was hideous.

Kise laid on Aomine's back, wrapping his arms around his waist and relaxing. "I'm glad you came over." Aomine rolled over so Kise was laying on his chest. His arms engulfed Kise. "Yeah, I know. Me too." He kissed Kise's head. Kise had never seen him being so sweet. He liked tired Aomine.

Kise left a gentle kiss on Aomine's neck, surprised at the soft grunt. "Stop that, you little fuck." Aomine grumbled. Kise smirked and did it again, sucking softly on the spot. Aomine growled and rolled over, pinning Kise to the couch. "You little shit," his dark smirk made Kise shiver. Kise, wanting to experiment with tired Aomine, draped his arms around Aomine's neck and leaned up, whispering in his ear, "I love you." It was the closest he had ever come to a sweet nothing.

Aomine made quick work of stripping Kise down. "Yeah, I love you too, idiot." Aomine kissed him deeply, making Kise dizzy, while his hands explored Kise's body. His hands were so warm, and they were gentle, whereas they were usually quite rough. Kise quivered with delight. "Daiki," he mumbled against Aomine's lips. "Take off that hideous orange shirt." Aomine chuckled and broke the kiss long enough to remove his shirt, then his lips were pressed against Kise's once again.

For a long time, they stayed like that, just kissing and touching gently, even saying stupid sweet nothings occasionally, then Aomine began to wake up a little. He took off his own pants and boxers. He put his fingers to Kise's mouth. "You know what to do." Kise sucked on his fingers, looking up at him wiht innocent eyes. Aomine wasn't fooled for one second.

Aomine slid his now-wet finger into Kise, earning a gasp and a soft moan. "You're such a whore, Kise," Aomine teased, biting his ear. "Only for you" Kise purred. Aomine chuckled and added another finger. Kise arched his back, lifting his legs to wrap them around Aomine's waist. Aomine chuckled and removed his fingers. He gripped Kise's hips. Kise braced himself for what usually happened, but instead of just slamming in, Aomine eased in gently. It felt so good, Kise was embarrassed by the high-pitched moan that came out of his mouth.

"That was fuckin adorable" Aomine murmured and thrust slowly. "A-Ah! Daiki" Kise clung to him as he picked up speed. Aomine moaned in his ear, "Ryouta!" Kise loved it when Aomine used his first name. "Ryouta, fuck!" Aomine thrust deeper. Kise shouted his name when Aomine hit his sweet spot. "DAIKI!" He repeated it over and over, clinging to Aomine tightly. Aomine buried his face in Kise's neck.

Kise released first, making a mess on them both. Aomine soon followed, moaning loudly against his neck. Kise panted heavily, shivering as Aomine pulled out. They laid like that together for quite some time, until Aomine sat up with his usual cocky smirk. "Turn over and stick your ass in the air, Kise." Kise gulped. It seemed like Aomine was awake now.


End file.
